The invention relates to a board blank for the production of a folding carton, with a base, two side panels, a front panel an a back panel, that are hinged to the base, and a top panel hinged to the back panel, where the panels hinged to the base are connected by intermediate sections, each of which is divided by a folding line.
The intermediate sections are folded inwards and sealed to one of the outer panels in order to produce a stable and tight folding carton. Because of the material thickness in the area of the folded intermediate sections, it is difficult to seal the folding carton tightly. This is only possible if both the inside and the outside are provided with a sealable layer.